


Of Course, Mr. Tomlinson

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a teacher by day, but what happens when Harry Styles, the student that poses as a distraction for him in the classroom, discovers his night job? Harry was an absolute angel, serving not as a disruption to Mr. Tomlinson's class, but as an asset, and the two men grow rather close. No, Harry Styles was a sexual disruption, causing his teachers pants to tighten every time he felt those bright emerald eyes boring into him as he stood at the front of the class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course, Mr. Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I'm publishing some of my newer work! I hope my readers appreciate this one :) thank you so much for reading, and on tumblr I am teacuphaz :)

Of Course, Mr. Tomlinson

 

Harry sat as his desk, tapping his pencil on the wood of the tabletop as he checked over the answers to today's quiz. History wasn't normally his best subject. He found it hard to memorize mundane facts and dates that didn't affect him, and it was hard to focus when the teacher was talking. Mr. Tomlinson made the class more interesting nonetheless, some students were even excited to go to his class because of how much passion he taught the subject with. Mr. Tomlinson was nerdy looking and small, but really outgoing and cool, and Harry could just imagine the look on any dumb jocks face when they tried to pick on him when he was younger and Louis sassing them right in front of all their friends, humiliating them to no avail. No, Mr. Tomlinson would've known how to defend himself, and his quick wit made him still very popular today. Harry couldn't focus in lessons partially because of the subject, but the soft curve of his teacher's body made it even harder to stare at the blinding white board. Mr. Tomlinson was really adamant about Harry staying for extra help though, dedicating many of his after school sessions solely to helping Harry improve his grade. 

"Alright, times up, and class ends in five minutes. Just pass your papers to the person closest to me and I'll get them over here." There was shuffling in the room as papers were passed, and Harry felt rather confident about his answers. That wasn't going to stop him from staying for extra help though. Mr. Tomlinson collected the papers and dismissed the class with a wave of his gentle hand, flicking his wrist in a manner that made Harry smile to himself.

"Be gone with you all." The teacher commanded jokingly, and everyone rushed out of the classroom, yelling their wishes to "have a good weekend" towards their teacher as Louis smiled to them from his desk. Harry lingered for a few, knowing his teacher wouldn't be gone for a few hours, and he walked towards the big desk placed at the back of the room.

"Would it be alright if I stayed for a bit after school, Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry drawled out in his deep voice. Louis Tomlinson couldn't help but wonder what he had done wrong in his life to have to have this particular sixteen year old as a student. It was a challenge focusing on the lessons he needed to teach daily with Harry's bright green eyes staring right at him. He felt like he had in middle school, terrified to get called to do a math problem in front of the class for fear of getting an unexpected hard on, except now he was tested every day, Harry never failing to show up for his class.

"I told you, Harry, when we're alone you can call me Louis. I can only stay for a little bit today, because you're doing just fine in this class lately and I refuse to keep you stuck in here on a Friday night." Louis winked at the kid in front of him with confidence, and Harry couldn't help but swoon a bit over the affection.

"Fine. Thanks. Louis, is there anything in particular you think I need to focus on?" Louis heart missed a single beat when his name slid from Harry's lips, voice smooth and deep like melted honey in contrast to his own piercing tone. Louis wished he could play a video of his name leaving Harry's lips on replay for the rest of his life. 

"Well actually, Harry, I think you need to focus on yourself a bit more. Is there anything going on in your life interesting? I know you've been so focused on school, and I appreciate that, but you don't seem to be taking time off to do things you want to do." Harry shrugged, shaking his head and moving to sit on top of Louis' desk, legs dangling and brushing against Louis' which were folded so delicately in his seat, work shoes on the floor.

"Are there any parties you've gone to you can tell me about?" Harry shook his head. No. Louis couldn't help feel like that was unusual for a kid that looked like Harry. To say the least, he looked like he would be a slut at parties, having too many random drunk hook ups to remember in his hazy stupor. "No? Any girls? Boys?" Harry blushed at that.

"No, definitely no girls, no hot boys in this damn school." Louis laughed out loud at Harry's embarrassed smirk, trying hard not to make it evident that his stomach was tied in a knot.

"I hear you, man. Well I'm giving you a special assignment this weekend, and it's worth 99% of your grade so don't you dare try to get away with not doing it." Harry cocked his dad to the sight, smile growing larger as he waited for his instructions."I want you to go out and have some actual sixteen year old fun. Go get drunk, play some video games, get laid. Just don't do anything too illegal." Harry hopped off the desk, picking up his backpack and slinging it lazily over his shoulder.

"Will do, Lou." Harry chuckled gruffly, messing his long curls through his hands and looking straight into his teacher's eyes with a piercing stare. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. Now I don't wanna see you until Monday. Leave me alone." Harry knew he was kidding, and he left the room waving.

Louis couldn't stay and talk to Harry any longer, the kid might notice the prominent bulge forming in his tight work pants. He didn't know why this sixteen year old had to look and act and sound so much like a grown man, but it hurt, and he spent many guilty nights at home, working his fist over himself, fingers pressing as deep inside his tight hole as he could reach, moaning Harry's name as he spilled messily over his fist. He was lucky he lived alone, he didn't want to be faced with the awkward explanation of who exactly "Harry" was.

Harry came to a conclusion. His brother's friend Liam was twenty one, and he worked at the male strip club a few blocks away. Liam always offered to let Harry in no problem, and it was a short walk from his house, so Harry settled it in his mind and called Liam, who agreed more than willing to sneak Harry into the building.

Harry got on his black skinny jeans that showed his ass perfectly. They were his favourites. After much contemplation, Harry slipped on a white t-shirt with a plaid button down over top, messing his curls perfectly to appear as old and preppy as he could. He set on his way down the street, intent on meeting Liam where he said he would be at nine. Harry shoved his hands in his pants pockets to avoid the chilly night air, and he made a conscious decision not to drink tonight. He would just do to admire, maybe to touch, but there was plenty of time for drinking on other nights. Tonight, he wanted to remember.

"Hey man, nice to see you! We're gonna go in the back, okay?" Harry nodded with a wide confident smile, bumping fists with the older guy before following him around the building. They made unimportant conversation about their going ons, having not seen each other much since Harry's brother moved away from school. Harry was dragged through the back door, choking on the musty air that filled the room. As they burst into the dark part of the club, emerging from the kitchen that was through the back door, staring dumbly into the lights that shone on many different stages in a wide open space. There were dancers moving to the music, coloured lights brightening their sweaty skin accentuating the tanned skin they all seemed to be bearing. Men gathered around, drooling over the nearly bared bodies moving onstage, grinding into poles and teasing for the spare bills from wallets that were more than willing. Harry's mouth opened wide as he looked at the big stage in the centre of the room. 

"The big show's going to start in a few minutes, we've got our best dancers out tonight. I saved you a seat up at the front. Don't get used to that though, there's only so many strings I can pull around here. Enjoy." Liam winked, and Harry walked through the room, admiring the bodies of the men who exuded confidence, commanding the stage in such a way to make any person without a conscience's knees weak. He admired the way the men hollered for the dancers, unashamed, none of them trying to hide their bulges protruding rudely from their pants. Harry took his seat, not wanting any trouble and after a few minutes, others gathered at the seats and tables around him. The dancers went back through the kitchen, most likely seeing which private shows they have to give while the main show was on in the large stale room. Music started, filling the whole room, and the men started hollering as a spotlight shone on the stage. Harry found himself getting into it, much more comfortable in his surroundings than earlier, and he started shouting his appreciation up on stage for the dancer who had walked out into the darkness, turning around to face the back wall as the spotlight centred on him. The man slowly removed black pants, hips moving to the beat of the music as he shimmied them off and kicked them away, revealing the tight, black, spandex booty shorts underneath. Marilyn Monroe came through the speakers, and the dancer was quite obviously trainer in ballet, moving with his back still to the crowd. He spun on his toe, allowing Harry to view the perfect curves of his upwardly stretched body, and while he was stopping his spin, he pulled his shirt up slowly to cover his face as he removed it, hidden from the crowd as his hips turned circles. His face was down still, covered but the shirt he was removing, beautiful torso revealed as the dancer finally flicked the black shirt off, exposing his face at last. Harry's heart leaped up into his throat.

Mr. Tomlinson.

Louis.

Louis moved on stage like an angel, stretching to the music before using the pole in the middle of the room. Harry couldn't seem to understand the way Louis' muscles bulged out, protruding from his small body in a way that made him seem even curvier. The flexibility of the man resembles that of a female, and Harry knew there was no way he'd ever be able to focus in class from this moment on as he watched Louis' perfect ass bounce to the sexy rhythm of the song. Harry licked his lips, growing harder by the second as he imagined Louis in those tight little shorts, bending him over the big wooden desk and abusing him.

Louis was business as usual. Dancing was his second passion, right after his need to be an exhibitionist. He always had to be the center of attention, maybe that's why he became a teacher, but the rush he got from being watched as he did something so private like this never got old. His routine was carefully choreographed, and this was his favourite thing to be doing the light in his eyes hid the admiring faces from the men in front of him, making it spontaneous as he opened the show with a private dance. He was forced to pick right on the spot, making his choice as the light shone into the crowd. This was how it was every Friday. Everyone gathered on Friday in hopes of getting Louis' private dance, and Louis could feel the excitement growing as the spotlight turned off, allowing him to look at the eager faces of the audience. A familiar face stuck out in the front row, and Louis felt his stomach drop as he saw Harry's face smirking up at him. Louis went and picked Harry out of the crowd, dragging him onstage as the men cheered, and he growled into Harry's ear.

" I thought I said don't do something too illegal." And Harry leaned in to reply over the loud roar of the room.

"I'm sober, aren't I? I guess you'll just have to punish me now, won't you Mr. Tomlinson?" This kid was a cocky little bastard, but that didn't stop Louis from seating him in the chair in the centre of the stage and grabbing the microphone.

"So I want everyone to give a round of applause for Harry, this being his first time here. Barely legal hey?" Louis winked at the kid, setting the microphone down as the song started again. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. They practically bulged out of his head as he took in the scene playing out before him. Louis circled the chair before climbing on Harry's lap facing him in those little shorts of his. Louis leaned in, rotating his hips against Harry's still, and whispered,

"I know I'm your teacher but don't you ever fucking bring this up anywhere ever." Both guys laughed and Louis continued his striptease, using Harry as a pole and enjoying himself a little too much. He didn't care to admit how many times he'd had this fantasy, and he didn't care for getting hard for the young kid in front of an audience. The performance looked much sluttier than usual as Louis wrapped his limber body around the boy, touching a little bit too much for the performance to be considered a tease. It took every ounce of Louis' and Harry's self restraint not to lose it right there. The music eventually came to a stop, the stage going black as Louis laced his fingers with Harry's. Harry could feel a forceful tug on his arm, and he could tell Louis was trying to take him somewhere. They ran towards the light backstage, and finally came to a small room that was dimly lit and smelled of cigarettes. The walls were a pretty reddish brown colour, and Harry was so drunk off Louis' performance that the room was spinning.

"Harry, what the hell!" Louis laughed loudly, closing the door to the small room.

"I could be saying the same thing to you right now, Lou!" Harry retorted, screwing up his face mockingly. Louis shook his head. "Where are we?" Louis sat next to Harry on the small cushioned bench in the middle of the room.

"Ummm..." Louis hummed, blushing. "This is my private dance room." Harry raised an eyebrow at his teacher, noting that they were barely eye level to each other when they were seated. Louis looked so pretty and tanned and toned and undressed... Harry found himself biting his lip and unable to look away from the man's body.

"So does that mean I get a private dance?" Harry really wasn't expecting Louis to move into his lap, he really really didn't expect Louis to be straddling him, grinding his perfect ass down hard, and he really, really, really didn't expect to feel Louis' tongue licking its way into his mouth. By the way Louis was breathing, he didn't expect it either.their mouths moved together like fireworks, desperately hot, and Harry found his big hands grasping Louis hips with force, moving his hips in small circles to meet Louis' small bounces. Much to Harry's liking, Louis' mouth opened in a gasp, whimpering a small moan as Harry's nails pressed firmly into the small of his back. 

Louis would never be doing this with a client, let alone a student, and his brain auto piloted itself so he was on his knees, palming Harry eagerly through the tight material the boy so eagerly wished he could be free from. With innocently sweet blue eyes, Louis looked up and smiled,

"Would you stand up for me, sweetheart?" And Harry obliged, eyes never leaving Louis'. He didn't want to miss a second of the man who suddenly looked so young on his knees, eager and ready. Harry watched with a dry mouth as Louis under his belt, button, and zipper, sliding his pants off to expose him to the musty air of the room. Louis was impressed with the size of the boy, but the way Harry was staring at him was much more amazing than how big and hard Harry was for him. Eyes still locked, he sucked Harry's cock into his mouth deep, tasting the salty skin and pre come that had settled at the tip.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as his cheeks flushed hot. "Oh, Lou." He choked, eyes refusing to shut and look away from the baby blues staring up at him. His mouth hung agape as his hand moved gently to cradle the back of Louis' head as it bobbed up and down on his aching member.

Louis couldn't get enough dick regardless of whose it was. He found himself eagerly palming himself through his tight shorts just at the feeling of Harry in his mouth. Harry stopped him too soon though of course, shallowly breathing through his moans as he felt the pleasure coiling in his abdomen.

"Lou, shit, I'm gunna come." Louis immediately stopped sucking, still working himself through the babydoll shorts.

"Cover me in it." Louis growled, and Harry didn't have to be told twice. He pumped himself once, twice, three times before he spilled over Louis face, cum stringing beautifully from his long eyelashes and painting his cheeks. Louis' open mouth moved to catch what he could, licking desperately to taste Harry. As he swallowed, Louis came hard in his small shorts, mouth open in pleasure as he looked up at the green eyes watching him.

Harry never thought Louis could get any prettier than he looked at his day job, but looking down at the man's cum soaked face as he worked himself through his orgasm was easily the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed. Louis panted hard, smiling up at the boy before wiping his face with his hand and licking it clean. He stood up to face Harry, not even sure of what to say to the boy who seemed to shocked to even understand what just happened. Relief washed over Louis as Harry's mouth wrapped into a small grin, the boy chuckling softly and shaking his head.

"Mr. Tomlinson, that mouth of yours is sinful." Harry teased, and Louis winked.

"Yeah, and if you ever want to feel that again you'll keep your mouth shut." Louis warned sternly, and Harry nodded, pulling Louis in a tight hold to kiss him and taste himself off the man's lips. Harry pulled on his pants, and Louis walked him out.

"See you Monday." Louis grinned wickedly, and Harry left with a wide smile plastered on his face. The only regret he had was not getting to see Mr. Tomlinson's bare ass.

*******

Louis handed the tests back to the class Monday morning, utterly impressed he got them marked at all with such a cluttered mind. He barely got through today's lesson with Harry's cheeky grin eyeing him up from the table on the left. The bell was about to go any second, when Louis made the snap decision he hoped he could get away with. 

"And Mr. Styles, I need to speak with you for a few minutes after school, if you don't mind." He couldn't turn around to face Harry, and he walked hastily back to his desk unable to make eye contact with his class. The bell rang, and the Monday blahs of the class were exhausted as they left hurriedly, shuffling through the door until only two people remained in the room.

"Mr. Tomlinson, although I appreciated the A plus on my quiz, I hardly think I should be graded on the impressive size of my cock." Louis choked on the tea he was drinking, laughing shyly as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater.

"No, Harry, ironically enough, you earned your grade by your answers." Harry's face glowed, and Louis' heart melted at how proud the boy was of himself. "I'm so proud of you, Haz. You can call me Louis, by the way." Harry shook his head.

"Nah, I think I like Mr. Tomlinson." Harry winked, and oh my god Louis wasn't honestly swooning over a sixteen year old boy. Louis took a deep breath, hopefully trying to prepare himself for the inevitable confrontation.

"About Friday night, Harry, I apologize. I don't know what came over me."

"Actually, sir, I think it was me that came over you." Harry smiled. Louis' mouth fell open, pretending to be offended by the crude humour. "And actually, I was hoping that was why you wanted to see me after school. I never got to see that fine ass of yours I've wanted for so long." Louis' eyes squeezed shut, trying not to pounce on top of the kid.

"Harry, we can't. Bad things could happen what if we got caught?" Harry seemed to consider this for a moment, but then he walked over to the door of the classroom, turning the lock simply and walking back over to his teachers desk. 

"How about now?" Harry proposed, and Louis smirked.

"Well that changes things." Louis stood up out of his chair, standing on his toes to press his lips firmly on the younger boy's. Harry smiled sweetly at how different Louis looked in the club, hair styled and contacts in. He felt the man's glasses bump his nose and he knew he looked this Louis much more. Harry's hands hastily undid Louis pants, grabbing the belt loops and pushing them harshly to the ground. He couldn't help but grab Louis' ass almost immediately, rubbing and squeezing tightly with his whole hands as he moaned into Louis' mouth. Louis' shirt was lifted and removed and Harry's hands roamed the bare body of the man in front of him.

"You like that?" Louis growled against Harry's lips, and Harry shuddered, pulling their lips apart to throw his shirt to the ground.

"Oh god, Lou, yes. Please... Please can I have... I want that ass... I want it." Harry begged, and Louis obliged, bending over one of the tables in the room. Louis' ass was perfectly round, and Harry had to force himself to drop to his knees for a closer look. He couldn't help himself, hands pulling the cheeks apart and tongue moving to lick and suck at the tight muscle.

"Fuck Hazza!" Louis moaned, pushing his body backwards to roll his ass against Harry's face. "Oh shit, Harry, please." Louis was whining and Harry's teeth sunk into one of the cheeks on Louis' bum, eliciting a squeal from the man who was seeming a little too slutty to be a school teacher.

"You taste so fucking good oh my god.... You're perfect..." Harry was lots in thought, still licking and sucking when Louis could feel his high approaching. It took all of his self restraint to pull away from Harry, standing up to face the boy.

"My mouth is sinful? I didn't know you were such a slut, kid." Louis smiled, undoing Harry's pants and throwing them to the ground, leaving Harry only in his little socks. "Bend over." 

Harry bent over the desk, pretty little bum in the air cheekily as Louis admired the boy's body. This was so wrong, but he felt two of his spitty fingers easily sliding into Harry and all traces of guilt disappear.

"You do this often, baby?" Louis chuckled, and Harry hummed with his eyes shut.

"Thinking of you. All the time. Thinking of that fucking perfect ass." Louis groaned, bringing his hand down sharply on the boys little bum.

"No cursing in my classroom." And Harry grinned lazily, swollen lips in a little smile and he turned his head back to look at Louis.

"Fuck me. I need you to fuck me good, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis pulled his fingers out and barely had time to coat himself with spit before he was pushing into Harry deep, not giving the boy time to adjust to his size before moving his hips deep and fast, pulling Harry's hips backwards to meet his as dirty moans escaped his mouth. Normally, Louis could last forever, but the way Harry's body shook with pleasure every time he moved his hips that certain way was all too beautiful. His fingers tangled in Harry's hair, pulling hard, and the nails of the other hand dug deep into the boy's hip. With deep shaky breaths, they were both coming, Harry with wracked sobs and Louis with high, throaty moans. Harry continued to whimper as Louis pulled out, admiring the way his cum dripped down the wrecked little boy's legs.

"I said don't curse, Harry." And Harry stood up, smiling widely through a red fucked out face that made Louis regret not shooting his load all over those lips. "C'mon, sweetheart, get your clothes on."

The guys dressed quietly, sharing embarrassed but cocky glances at each other as they pulled on their clothes. Harry's pants stuck to him, but Louis' lips on his neck made him forget about his sore, wet bottom.

"You were so good for me." Louis praised, teeth grazing the skin on Harry's jawline. The doorknob jiggled slightly and Harry and Louis jumped apart quickly, and just in time. The door flew open, and the principal walked in through the doorway holding a large ring of keys.

"Is everything ok in here guys? Some people were saying they could hear shouting coming from tis room." The principal spoke, genuinely concerned.

"Ah yes I'm so sorry professor." Louis spoke confidently. "Harry was having troubles understanding the Cold War, I thought I'd show him a video." The principal seemed to accept this without question.

"Oh, good! Ill let everyone know things are fine." The man waved with a smile and shut the door behind him. Harry smirked in Louis' direction.

"Wipe that cocky smile off your face right this second, Mr. Styles, or I swear to god I'll give you detention for a month." Louis teased. "You're just lucky he didn't see the fact there's cm all over the side of my desk." Harry barked a laugh.

"I think I could deal with your punishments, sir, and I intend to come on more than just the side of your desk and your face in the near future." Harry was still smiling widely, and Louis shook his head.

"Kid, I don't know what the hell I did in my life to deserve you as a student because this is either God's way of punishing me or Satan's way of rewarding me. Either way, fuck you." Louis spat, sticking his tongue out like a child, and Harry pinched his bum, making him jump. 

"Louis, I think I'm up for one more time." Harry teased, and Louis pressed a small kiss onto the boy's cheek.

"Well, how about I drive you home if you come to my place first?" Louis offered, taking Harry's large hand in his delicate one.

"Of course, Mr. Tomlinson."


End file.
